bigbangtheoryfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Eliza Dushku
Eliza Patricia Dushku wurde am 30. Dezember 1980 in Boston, Massachusetts geboren, sie ist eine albanisch-US-amerikanische Schauspielerin, sie wurde durch ihre Rollen Faith in den Fernsehserien Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen und Angel – Jäger der Finsternis bekannt. Leben und Karriere Ihr albanischer Vater, der aus Korça stammt, und ihre dänische Mutter Judith sind Universitätsprofessoren. Ihre Mutter lehrt an der Suffolk University in Boston Politikwissenschaft. Eliza Dushku ist Mitglied der Kirche Jesu Christi der Heiligen der Letzten Tage („Mormonen“). Dushku begann ihre Filmkarriere im Alter von zehn Jahren im Film That Night. Sie sammelte auch schon früh Erfahrungen im Watertown Children's Theater. 1996 legte Dushku eine zweijährige Pause ein, um ihren Highschool-Abschluss an der Watertown Highschool zu machen. Danach wollte sie ihr Studium beginnen. Als sie aber die Rolle der Faith Lehane in Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen und später dann auch als Nebendarstellerin in Angel – Jäger der Finsternis bekam, entschloss sie sich, es erstmal zu verschieben, um sich ganz ihrer Filmkarriere zu widmen. Nach dem großen Erfolg von Girls United im Jahr 2000 an der Seite von Kirsten Dunst stand sie für kleinere Fernsehauftritte vor der Kamera. 2003 begannen die Dreharbeiten zu Dushkus ersten eigenen Serie Tru Calling, in der sie die Studentin Tru Davis spielt, die nachts in einer Leichenhalle arbeitet und dort das Schicksal von verstorbenen Menschen ändert, indem sie Tage wiedererlebt und versucht, die unschuldig zu Tode gekommenen zu retten. Die Serie wurde jedoch mangels Erfolg nach wenigen Episoden der zweiten Staffel abgesetzt. Um ihr Lampenfieber zu bekämpfen, spielte sie früher Theaterstücke für Gehörlose, denn sie beherrscht neben mehreren Musikinstrumenten auch die Gebärdensprache. Im Winter 2005/2006 trat sie in New York City im Off-Broadway-Stück Dog Sees God auf. 2008 entwickelte Dushku zusammen mit Joss Whedon Dollhouse seine neue Fernsehserie, die für FOX produziert wurde und im Februar 2009 Premiere hatte. Dushku spielte die Hauptrolle, Echo, eine so genannte „Puppe“, die in kindesartiger Ahnungslosigkeit verbleibt, bis sie jemand für einen Auftrag jedweder Art engagiert; das Dollhouse die Organisation, die Echo für einen Auftrag programmiert und auch nachher dafür sorgt, dass sich Echo an nichts mehr erinnern kann. Diese Prämisse erlaubte es Dushku – den Aufträgen entsprechend – in jeder Folge eine Vielzahl an unterschiedlichen Rollen zu spielen, sollte ihr aber auch eine Möglichkeit zu langfristiger Charakterentwicklung geben, da Echo beginnt, ein Selbstbewusstsein zu entwickeln. Im Januar 2010 wurde die Serie jedoch nach der zweiten Staffel abgesetzt. Persönliches Am 9. August 2011 wurde ihr die albanische Staatsbürgerschaft verliehen. Seit 2010 ist sie mit Rick Fox liiert. Bei ihrer Reise nach Albanien, Kosovo und Mazedonien im Jahr 2011 wurde sie von ihm begleitet. Filmografie (Auswahl) *1992: Zauber eines Sommers (That Night – One Hot Summer) *1993: This Boy’s Life *1994: True Lies – Wahre Lügen *1994: Fishing With George *1995: Bye Bye, Love *1995: Journey – Verlorene Erinnerungen *1996: Race the Sun – Im Wettlauf mit der Zeit (Race the Sun) *1998–2000, 2003: Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) *2000: Girls United (Bring It On) *2001: Soul Survivors *2001: Jay und Silent Bob schlagen zurück (Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back) *2002: The New Guy (alternativ: The New Guy – Auf die ganz coole Tour) *2002: City by the Sea *2003: Wrong Turn *2003: The Kiss *2003–2005: Tru Calling – Schicksal reloaded! *2005: Reading Rainbow *2006: The Last Supper *2007: On Broadway *2007: Sex and Breakfast *2007: Nurses *2007: Nobel Son *2008: Bottle Shock *2008: The Alphabet Killer *2008: The Thacker Case *2009: Open Graves *2008–2010: Dollhouse *2010: Locked In Gastauftritte *2000/2003: Angel – Jäger der Finsternis, Folgen 1.18, 1.19, 2.01 und 4.13 bis 4.15 *2002: King of the Hill, Folge 7.01 *2005: Die wilden Siebziger (That '70s Show), Folge 7.15 *2007: Alles Betty! (Ugly Betty), Folge 2.09 *2007: Nickelback – Rockstar (Musikvideo) *2002: Simple Plan – I’m just a Kid (Musikvideo) *2009: WET (Xbox 360 / PlayStation 3) - Eliza Dushku spricht die Hauptfigur Rubi Malone (englische Version) *2010: The Big Bang Theory, Folge 4.07 *2011: White Collar, Folge 3.09 Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Gastauftritte